The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia greggii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balmirdepur’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during July 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Salvia cultivars having large flowers and an upright-mounded growth habits.
The new Salvia cultivar is the result of self-pollination of the proprietary Salvia greggii breeding selection coded 13-2639-2, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.